


When we grow up (AKA. Toto and Izi take on the fire nation)

by badwriterrr



Series: Zukka kid fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bonding, Dadko, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Tonraq is sokka's kid, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, canon can suck my dick, sokka and Zuko are dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: Crown Princess Izumi and Prince Tonraq's adventures :)Or,the Zukka kids find about their parent's childhood...
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka kid fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	When we grow up (AKA. Toto and Izi take on the fire nation)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... Tonraq is Sokka and Zuko's kid... 
> 
> Mai was the surrogate for both Izumi and Tonraq. Izumi is biologically Zuko's and Tonraq is biologically Sokka's...

> **_ Fanart i made for this chapter _ **

Like any other six year old, Prince Tonraq was an explorer. He’d ventured the hallowing corners of his father’s study, crept behind the dragon dais, crawled throw the fire lily gardens at  midnight, escaped the clutches of his governess to bathe in the turtle-duck pond. He and his sister knew every inch of the palace. Or at least they thought they did. The sun had just passed the horizon when Izumi clutched his hand, using their governess's distraction with their cousin Bumi to escape.

“I found something!” His sister squeaked, tugging him out of the playroom. She pulled him through the hallway, smacking him against the wall as they hear the familiar clang of palace guards.

“Quickly!” She insisted, holding his hand tighter as she pulled them forward, passed two distracted guards. 

“Where are we going?” He asked as they turned down another hallway.

“Shh!” 

She didn’t stop, continuing to dash down the hallways, past the throne room, past the courtyard, down a flight of stairs, past the servant quarters, until they were running down an endless hallway. 

“Izi!” He tried out as they reached the dead end, pulling his older sister to a halt.

“I found a monster To-to!” She giggled, reaching forward and grabbing a his sleeve. “It lives under the palace! We have to fight it!” She insisted, bouncing on her heels.

Tonraq’s blood went cold. A monster. A monster under their home? No. Daddies wouldn’t let that happen. No. What’s it that Papa said? Izi’s got an overactive imagination. Yes. That it. She’s making it up.

“I heard it To-to!”

Tonraq scowled gnawing at his thumb as she glared at him. 

“Dad and Pa were leaving there! Pa was really scared! He was crying To-to! And I asked! I asked Daddy what was down there and he said there was a big scary monster that scared Papa!”

Tonraq felt like he was in the south pole. A monster! A real monster! Scaring his Papa! Tonraq was shivering. What could scare Papa? Papa was the bravest person ever! Nothing scared him. Except this… This monster. He couldn’t help the wave of fear the rippled up his body, that found itself pooling in his violet eyes.  


“To-to!” His sister snapped, “Don’t be a chicken-mouse! We need to protect Papa from the monster! So he isn’t scared anymore!”

He bit his lip but nodded. Izumi was right. How many times had Papa chased away the monsters under his bed? How many times had he held his hand when Druk roared too loud? How many times had he re-lit the candle at his bedside when it flickered out? If Papa was scared, he needed to protect him!

“Now, come on!” She insisted taking his hand again, turning to the portrait of a huge golden dragon and lifted it. Exposing a door. 

Inside was almost black, well it would have been if not for the pinch of light coming from his sisters free palm. He held onto her with both hand, face pressed to the red fabric on her shoulder, ignoring the ominous pitter-patter of leaking pipes. He tried to focus on the water, like aunt Katara had taught him. It would protect him, he could feel it. Helplessly he clenched his fist and summoned the puddle to him, swirling around his hand in contrast to the fire his sister was holding. He focused on the water. Not allowing himself to think about the darkness, instead to only think about controlling the feeling of life in his hands. 

When he opened his eyes noticing the burst of light from a torch, he found himself shocked. They were surrounded by metal. Rusted worn metal. It was a room. Except not really. Too dark, too cold.

Then they head the shuffling of something from the corner. Izumi squeaked, dropped the flame and darted behind her brother. 

There were bars. Rotting rusted bars. And behind them. Something moving. A monster. A hideous blood thirsty monster. Tonraq’s entire body was telling him to run. But he couldn’t. He needed to protect Papa. So he squeezed the rope of water tighter and blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust on the captive beast.

A man. It was a man. A thin, somehow familiar man. A face Tonraq new but couldn’t place. His dark hair was greying, a beard unkept and overgrown. Sunken yellow eyes. The man was staring at them, blinking once, then twice, at their faces, then above them, at the golden headpiece pinned to Tonraq’s wolftail.

“Hello?” Said the man in a gravely, hollow, voice.

“We’re looking for a monster,” his sister sputtered, gripping his sleeve, “Have you seen it?”

The man grimaced and shook his head. “Who might you two be? Knights? Monster hunters?”

Izumi, ever the gloat, preen and stepped forward, grinning slightly. “I’m the crown princess, Izumi, and this is my brother, Prince Tonraq.”

The man’s eyes widened impossibly further, “Tonraq,” he repeated, playing the name over in his tongue.

Izumi bounced forward again, grinning, pleased to find someone else to boast to. “It’s water tribe. Grandpa chose it.”

“Grandpa? Really?” Said the man, in that silky, careful voice.

Izumi splayed herself in front of the metal bars, missing teeth on full view in her lopsided grin. “Grandpa as in dad’s dad. Not mother’s dad, obviously!” Izumi snorted. Yes, it would have been strange if Ukano had chosen a water tribe name for him. 

“Obviously,” echoed the man. “So your father’s father chose a water tribe name for a fire prince?”

Izumi, bored, did not offer him with a response. 

“So he has children,” the man muttered to himself, still with that strange toothy smile. “At least he’s overcome that phase…”

Tonraq perked up at this, “You know our dad!”

“Indeed, I know him very well.”

“Cool!” Said Izumi, reaching forward to cling onto the bars with both hands, in her excitement, flickers heat sparked into the air.

The man smirked, “You remind me of my daughter,” he said, “she was a princess too.”

Izumi’s eyes lit up. But Tonraq, was quicker. 

“That not true. You’re fire nation, she can’t have been a princess.”

The man’s smile didn’t falter. “You’re very bright, young man.” He said, something wicked in his golden eyes, ruining their familiarity, “but my daughter was a princess, and my son— if you could call him that— was a prince. My son betrayed my daughter and I— so we lost our titles.”

“Why would he do that!” Said Izumi, blinking up at the man.

“Because he was evil, we wanted to ruin our amazing fire nation.”

Izumi gasped in horror and shook her head, “Thats so mean!” Then she nodded, coming to a solution, “You should tell our dad about him, he’s the fire lord!”

“I’ve tried,” said the man, solemnly, “but he doesn’t listen. He doesn’t believe me when I tell him about what my son has done to me.”

“I’ll tell him!” Said Izumi, grinning, “I’ll tell him you’re telling the truth!”

“You’re very kind,” said the man.

“I have to be,” She sat back down, growing a strand of black hair out of her eye, “I’m going to be firelord one day.”

“What about you brother? Isn’t the crown meant to go to the eldest male heir?”

Tonraq bit his lip and looked to the floor. Trying desperately not to think about the answer to that. 

“I was born first! It’s only fair I get it!” She said with a huff. Thats what she always said. That’s what everyone always said when he was around. That isn’t what they said when they thought he couldn’t hear. He isn’t his real son. He’s a water bender! He has not blood right to be a prince. 

“I suppose you’re right.”

Then, rippling through the silence, there was a smack, and flurry of footsteps. In a fright, Tonraq leaped up and grabbed his sisters hand. 

“There here!” Said the familiar voice, Koji, their father’s captain guard. Tonraq relaxed as the flurry of feet rose until four figures stood at the doorway to the room, completely frozen. Their father’s in first white-faced, scattered hair and wide eyes. Behind them was Koji and Himari, their governess, teary eyed, a hand raised to cover her mouth. 

“Nice of you to join us?” Said the man behind them.

Papa blanched before regaining himself, rushing forward, sweeping up both Tonraq and Izumi into his arms. 

“Are you both alright?” He said into their hair. 

“We were looking for the monster,” Izumi replied into her father's shoulder.

“Well you found him,” Daddy said, moving to stand beside the three. There was something hard about his voice, foreign to Tonraq. 

“I thought he’d done away with _you.”_ The man said, glaring up at their dad. 

“Lovely to see you too, Ozai.” 

Ozai. Tonraq knew that name. Though he wasn’t sure where he’d heard it.

Izumi wriggled free from Papa’s grip and dashed toward dad. “This is our daddy!” She said gleefully, oblivious the the darkened tone in the room.

“We’ve met,” said Ozai, smiling up at dad, cold, hard. 

“Oh!” Izumi chirped, remembering something, scattering back over to their stilled father. 

“His daughter is a princess too! Or she used to be… He said that his evil son is being mean and is trying to hurt his family and the fire nation! You have to help him Papa!” 

Tonraq had never seen the world go so grey. Everything stilled except for Ozai split smile. Everything was quiet, even the flames on the wall had dimmed. All eyes were on Papa, and his shimmering sunken expression. 

Then the world was alive again, with the broken, deathly chuckles of Ozai. 

“Maybe it’s time to listen to my granddaughter, Zuko,” he snickered. 

Granddaughter?

Dad was on the move, stalking toward Ozai, his steam rising from his ears like a firebender.

“She is not your anything! They are not yours!”

Ozai rolled his eyes and lent down into the stone floor, “You can have your little water brat. But that girl is a child of Sozin if I’ve ever seen one.” 

“So help me I’ll—“

“Sokka!” Papa snapped, “Not— not in front of the children.” His voice empty, helpless. Drained in a way Tonraq didn’t recognise. 

Dad gestured to their governess to scampered forward, herding them together, wasting no time to lead them out of the strange room. 

“Sokka… You too… I need to be alone with my father for a moment…”

“I—“

“Please.”


End file.
